


True Love's Heartbeat

by anglmukhii



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglmukhii/pseuds/anglmukhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Mello and Matt’s final night. Instead of thinking about what the next day would bring, they want to spend it in each other’s arms just one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on request on Tumblr. I thought I should transfer it here and I really enjoyed writing this. This ship has been an obsession of mine for a while and finally I wrote a series of ficlets and drabbles. And now I'll slowly be posting them here. Enjoy!

“Well then…if I don’t do it…” Mello could hear his voice breaking. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end. He was experiencing a myriad of emotions but he couldn’t express them, so his body trembled. There was so much anger, but even more than that, there was sorrow and heartbreak. Angry that it would be Near to finish this. Sorrowful because he knew that it had to be this way for the greater good. 

“Mels?” Matt’s voice was just above a whisper, concern and anxiousness coated his voice. It was unlike the gamer to be so on edge, but tonight neither were particularly themselves. 

The other overwhelming emotion: heartbreak. Heartbreak because he was leaving his Mattie behind. Looking at his lover, he realized that he no longer cared about this competition with Near, about taking down Kira, or even about taking the mantle of L. All that mattered was Matt. He should’ve been all that mattered from the start. 

“Matt…”he didn’t need to say anything. Matt had heard the whole conversation. Just the overwhelming sadness in Mello’s tone was enough to convey everything to Matt. They just sat there in silence, Matt staring at Mello. Mello bit off a piece from his chocolate bar, but when he went in for a second bite, he set it down, realizing that he no longer had the appetite for it. 

And it was too much for both of them. Next thing they both new they were kneeling on the floor, holding each other, and sobbing. They just didn’t care if someone walked into see this. This was something that had to be done. They both knew it. 

“Mattie,” he sobbed, “Tomorrow, when all this is over, I want you to find Near. I want you to stay with him. He’ll keep you safe.” 

It killed Mello to say it. It killed him to know that he couldn’t keep Matt safe, that after tomorrow, he’d be leaving Matt for good. At least this way, Matt didn’t have to be alone. Matt was tagging along tomorrow, but as a diversion. He knew Matt could get away, he had faith in his Mattie. But until everything was said and done, Matt’s fate was in Mello’s hands. And Mello would make sure that Matt made it out alive. 

But it was killing Matt even more. The thought of living in a world where Mello no longer existed…the thought made him hold Mello tighter. 

“Mello, Mello,” he said, pulling away and looking his blonde directly in the eyes. He pulled off his goggles with one hand and flung them somewhere across the room. “Mello, please, I don’t want to think about tomorrow. Not right now. If tomorrow goes exactly as planned…tonight is the last night we’ll ever have. Let me hold you tonight.” 

He was pleading, begging even. Matt wasn’t a romantic, but tonight was their last and he just wanted to be with the one he loved. The only one he’d ever loved and the one that he would always love. And Mello was in no mood to argue. He fell into Matt’s arms easily. There was something about being in Matt’s arms. Something that just made him forget everything. And tonight, that was exactly what he needed. He just wanted Matt right now. He wanted Matt forever. He would never apologize for that. Even tonight, his final night, when he would seek forgiveness for many things, his love for the young man who was holding him would not be one of them.

Matt didn’t want to think anymore. He tilted his head slightly to meet Mello’s half way. The kiss quickly escalated as their hands grabbed whatever they could. Their kisses were frantic and clothes flew all over the small, shabby apartment they owned together. They barely made it to their bed. 

Mello didn’t want Matt to be gentle tonight. This was his final night in this world, he wanted these last intimate moments to be the best either of them had. Matt seemed to read his mind as the touches and kisses were anything but gentle. Matt had never been as loving or passionate as he was now. 

As Matt thrust in and out of him faster and harder than ever, Mello found himself crying and so did Matt. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever experienced together, but it hurt to know that this was their last. They wanted the night to never end, to hold each other forever and forget the rest of the world. But that could never be their lives. And as both of them climaxed at the same time, the realization of how deep their bond went struck both of them. And it broke their hearts. It broke their hearts that this realization had hit them too late. There was no going back now. 

The tears fell silently as they continued to hold each other that night. It seemed to be the only thing holding their hearts together. Mello’s ear was pressed up against Matt’s chest and he could hear his heart beat in sync with his own. This is what true love felt like. And though his heart was bleeding at the thought, he was glad he realized it before it was too late. It was both the best and worst feeling in the world. But he was glad that he had found his one true love. 

“Mattie,” he whispered leaning up so that he could meet his lover’s eyes. “I know you don’t want to think about it. But I’m never going to leave you, not really.” 

Mello was never one for sappiness or overly romantic gestures, but this wasn’t one of them. This was real, this was what was happening. And he wanted Matt to know. So he brought Matt’s hand and placed it over his heart and did the same to Matt. “Do you feel that? They’re in sync with each other.” 

Matt knew what Mello was getting at and for the first time in his life, he believed it. With Mello, he believed anything. Mello was everything, his one true love, his soul mate, his other half. Death could only tear them apart physically, But their minds, hearts, and souls would always be one. Their hearts were already beating as one. 

But Matt didn’t want to wait decades before he followed his Mello into the afterlife. He prayed that, if Mello was going to die tomorrow then so would he. He didn’t want to even think of what his life would be without him. Neither existed without each other. It just wouldn’t happen. 

“I love you…”Matt whispered, bringing Mello to him as closely as possible and kissing his forehead. 

“And I love you, Matt. I’ll love you forever…”


End file.
